kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roxas5000
M R R So Roxas has the leader made any new plans? also whats your favorite food? In this order; 1. No. The leader hasn't made any new plans yet. 2. My favorite food is Sea Salt Ice Cream. Roxas5000 22:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:26, 27 February 2008 (UTC)So Roxas whats it like being a Nobody? Also what's do you think of the one winged angel Sephiroth? Would you take on the leader of Akatsuki? Being a Nobody is full of surprises; especially when I met Namine and the others. I also spar with Axel sometimes to test my mastery of my Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Axel is surprisingly strong, but I'm always able to beat him. Also, Sephiroth is no big deal.I could beat him blindfolded and with only one of my Keyblades. And finally, yes I would take them on, and beat the everlovin' crap out of them. Roxas5000 23:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 01:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC)But Roxas your other half fought Sephiroth and Sephy wasnt even tired he just brushed his shoulder gaurd off and said that only Cloud can truly scratch him. Also would you take on Yu Yevon and SIN? whos the most crazy insane villain youve seen or heard about Roxas. Again, Sephiroth would be no problem. Sora was too weak when he fought Sephiroth, But I'm stronger than Sora ever was or ever will be. I could and would beat Sephiroth, Yu Yevon, and Sin with very little effort. Also, the craziest villain I've ever heard about would have to be Black Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog. I mean, talk about a windbag with an ego and an over-the-top supereority complex. That guy had problems. Roxas5000 01:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:30, 28 February 2008 (UTC)I Really doubt you could take on a giant flying Lizard that can regrow it.s body. But you could never take on the manliest of men, Chuck Norris. I am very sorry Roxas. to change the subject, have you seen any Good movies lately? and have you ever heard of the cdi Zelda games? Also the most insane villain ive seen is either. Agent Smith. or Majora. once again sorry. Chuck Norris can't hold a candle to my power. Also the last good movie I saw was Transformers. It was one of the best movies I've ever seen. Optimus Prime rulez!!! Roxas5000 02:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:44, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Hmm Here's a question for you Roxas. Since Riku became a Heartless. Shouldnt He have a Nobody counterpart as well? Well, my friend. that is an excellent question. For starters; Riku never actually became a Heartless, he was posessed by one. And since he never became a Heartless, he will not have a Nobody counterpart. Here's a question for you; Who would win in a fight between Optimus Prime from Transformers and Darth Vader from Star Wars? Roxas5000 07:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Vader. I mean in one cartoon it showed Mace windu destroying something as big as Optimus. Do Nobody's use the Bathroom Roxus. Also do you consider yourselve either a Disney character. or a Final Fantasy character? Yes, Nobodies use the bathroom. We have everything except a heart. Also, I'm not quite sure how to answer that question. My original self was created especially for these games. So I'm not quite sure which one I'm in. I may look like a Final Fantasy character, but I'm not. I think I'm somewhere in between, in a category all my own. Roxas5000 04:24, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm Roxas Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:33, 29 February 2008 (UTC)Roxas what's your favorite Passtime, what do you think of Xeanhort. Also have you watched the Matrix. My favorite passtime? That would have to be just sitting around with my friends, enjoying the time we have together. Xehanort's kinda creepy, although, his Nobody did form Organization XIII. I'm not a fan of The Matrix, I think it's too pretentious. Although, now that I think about it, Organization XIII could've been based on that. Just look at our uniforms and the way we travel from world to world and you'll see what I mean. I think I would play the role of Neo. What do you think, Mel? By the way; Do you mind if I call you Mel? Roxas5000 06:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC)